Ava
by Sarah1000
Summary: Sam's daughter gets kidnapped.He does everything to find her and is extremely shocked when he finds out who her kidnappers are.
1. Chapter One

It was early in the morning and Sam and his daughter Ava sat around the kitchen table while Sam's son Jackson played with his legos on the floor.

'Dad? Don't you and Uncle Callen have to catch the bad guys?" Ava asked him curious before she drank a sip of her cocoa.

'Yes,that's right" He answered."Why are you asking?"

Sam never really went into details with his daughter about his work . He only told her a few times that his job was to catch the bad guys to make the world a safer place and that he had to carry a gun to protect himself and the family.

She drank another sip before she answered.

"Because yesterday in class we had to draw our dad's work . I draw you with a gun and the bad guy . The other kids didn't believe me . They think I'am lying."

"Well,don't listen to them . It ..."

"Ava! Hurry up! You're already late for school." Michelle interrupted.

"But I didn't finish my cocoa yet" Ava said.

"I know sweetie,but you have to catch the bus." Michelle said.

"Fine" She said . Reluctantly she went to her room to get her jacket.

"Me too" Jackson said.

"You my little man will start school in two years."Sam said as he started to tickle him.

"And you will learn the same things that Ava learns" Michelle added.

"Cool" Jackson said and continued to play with his legos.

A few minutes later Ava came out of her room with her jacket and shoes on . Sam helped her to put her bag on and gave her a hug.

"Be careful" He said.

She opened the door.

"Always,Dad" She said . They smiled at each other and she closed the door behind her.

Sam and Michelle watched as Ava walked along the street to the bus station."She is growing up to fast" Michelle said.

"Yeah,I know" He said and gave Michelle a kiss.

They watched her till she went around the cornor not knowing that this was the last day that they would ever see Ava again for a long period of time.

* * *

**My first fanfic.  
**

**English is not my first language.**

**Review:)**


	2. Chapter Two

It was afternoon . Sam and Callen were in the boatshed and were about to interrogate a suspect who broke national security . They both sat on the table and took a deep look at the suspect via flat screen . He seemed nervous.

"Are you ready?" Callen asked.

"Always" Sam replied.

They both got up from the table and made their way to the interrogation room as a phone ring interrupted them . It was Sam's . He quickly pulled the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen.

It was Michelle . Sam didn't expect a call from his wife who normally didn't call him when he was at work .

"I have to take that call" He told Callen.

"Okay,then I will go interragate him" Callen said who wondered who the caller was.

As soon as Callen went to interrogate the suspect , Sam put his phone to his ear.

_"Sam?!" _Michelle said in a concerned voice tone.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

_"Nothing is okay"_

"What do you mean?" Sam started to question.

_"Ava . She didn't come home from school"_

"What? Are you sure? Maybe she's at your parent's house"

_"No.I already checked . She isn't there . She isn't at her friends' house or at the playground"_

She started to cry.

"Okay,listen honey.I will come home and then we will find her."

"_Okay,love you" She said after she calmed down._

"Love you too" Sam said and hung up.

After school Sam's daughter would either come home or go to her grandparents or even have playdates with friends but only with Sam's or Michelle's approvel . This time it wasn't the case . Not knowing where his daughter was , made him really concerned.

"Everything alright?" Callen asked.

Sam didn't know how long Callen stood there or if he overheard the conversation but at that moment he didn't really care.

"Yes" He lied."I have to go"

"Okay" Callen said . He knew that he didn't tell the truth.

* * *

10 minutes later,Sam arrived at his house . Michelle walked towards him and started to cry again . They hugged.

"We'll find her . Trust me." He said in a calm voice.

They decided to wait a few hours in hopes that she will return . But she didn't.

Afterwards they went to the FBI to report their daughter missing . They sat at the table . Unpatiently waited for the FBI Agent to arrive . Finally he came.

"Agent Wilson" He greeted them."What can I do for..."

"Our daughter is missing" Michelle wouldn' t let him finish his sentence . She took out another tissue in case she had to cry again.

"How long?" He asked.

"9 hours" Sam replied."She didn't come home from school . She maybe got kidnapped."

"Are you really sure somebody kidnapped her? Maybe she ran away" Agent Wilson asked.

"She just turned nine" Michelle's voice got louder.

"Okay . What did she had on when she left the house?" He asked.

"Jeans,pink shirt with flowers on and a red jacket" Michelle started to get emotional again.

"Any special marks?" He asked again.

"No" Sam replied.

"We need a photo." He said . Michelle immediately grabbed a photo from her bag.

"That's my baby . Please find her" She said.

"You have to fill this paper out . And we'll see what we can do" Agent Wilson said.

"That's it?" Sam asked surprised and a bit angrily.

"We'll see what we can do" Agent Wilson repeated and left.

Leaving Sam and Michelle behind . Dissapointed.

* * *

Sam drove Michelle home to let her rest . He got a call from Callen and then drove to the boatshed . Callen , Deeks and Kensi already waited.

"What's going on?" Callen asked curious.

Sam refused to answer.

"Sam talk to me" Callen said.

"Ava is missing . I think she got kidnapped." Sam finally responded.

"Not good" Deeks said . He started to worry even if he met Sam's daughter only once at her birthday party.

"Oh my god . How is Michelle?" Kensi asked.

"She doesn't feel well" Sam replied."We already reported Ava missing,but you know let the FBI do their job."

"But you will not sit back" Callen said.

"No. I think I need your help guys" Sam said . He looked at Callen.

"No crew is superior" Callen said."We'll find her"

* * *

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter Three

The next day Sam woke up only to realize that his daughter was still nowhere to be found . He and the team were in ops till midnight to discuss Ava's kidnapping but he came home without any clues . He still couldn't believe that his only daughter was kidnapped .Terrible questions ran through his head . Is she crying? Is she in pain? Or is she still alive? He slowly got up and went to the kitchen . Michelle leaned at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand . She didn't realize that her husband entered the kitchen . Like Sam, terrible questions ran through her head.

"Morning"

She didn't respond.

"Michelle?"

"Oh hey , morning" She finally responded.

He stepped closer to her and they kissed.

"Could you sleep?" He asked.

"No" She replied."You?"

"Me too" He answered.

"What if we will never see her again?" Michelle questioned. She tried to hold back tears.

"We are going to find her"

"Yeah and when?" She asked.

"Me and the team are already on the move . Besides where is Jackson?"

"He's at my parents house . It's the safest place for him to be right now" She replied.

"Yeah" Sam said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang . Sam immediately went to the door in hope that Agent Wilson had new clues. But as he opened the door his hopes were misleading.

A young women stood there . She had blue eyes and blond hair . She looked nervous and shy. Next to her was her daughter who looked just like her and seemed a bit afraid of Sam . Sam recognized the girl and the woman. It was his daughter's friend Katherine with her mother Linda.

"Hello Mr Hanna . My daughter wants to tell you something" She started.

"Well,then come on in" He said.

They went in and sat on the sofa . Michelle offered some water but they refused.

"So what is it?" Michelle asked.

"We heard about Ava's kidnapping .The teacher informed us . And well Katherine was with her the day she got kidnapped" Linda said nervously.

"What happened?" Sam asked Katherine.

"After school we went to the new little store which is across from school to buy candies . Because of that we missed the school bus to get home . So we decided to walk home."

She paused.

"So what happened next?" Sam asked.

"On the way a car stopped next to us. Then..."

"What colour did the car have?" Sam interrupted.

"Black" She answered."Then a man came out . He said something like 'You have to come with me' . But in an accent. Ava refused to go but he dragged her to the car." She continued.

"There was also a women in the passenger seat . I saw her through the window" Katherine added.

"Where there other witnesses?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so . Afterwards I ran home."

"Did Ava cry?" Michelle asked.

"Yes" She replied.

Sam looked at Michelle who started to cry . He tried to comfort her.

"Thank you Katherine . You were a big help." Sam said afterwards.

"Please find her" Katherine said.

"We should probably go to the FBI now" Linda suggested.

"No . No FBI" Sam said.

"Okay" Linda agreed and left with her daughter.

After Katherine and her mother left Sam grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Michelle asked. Still in tears.

" Stay here . I love you " He didn't answered the question and gave her a kiss.

* * *

"Agent Wilson" Sam said as he entered the office.

"Mr Hanna . We are still searching for Ava" Agent Wilson said.

"No need " Sam faked his smile.

Agent Wilson wondered.

"Our daughter came home yesterday . She was with my sister in law" Sam lied.

"Okay,then the case will be dropped" Wilson said.

"Okay" Sam said and they shook hands.

As Sam got into the car he dialed Callen's number.

_"Hello?"_ Callen asked over the phone.

"G , I got clues" Sam said.

_"Okay I will rally the troops . We will meet at ops."_


End file.
